


The mustache

by Rainbowthot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mustaches, POV Bucky Barnes, POV First Person, Stupid boyfriends, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowthot/pseuds/Rainbowthot





	The mustache

I frown when Steve gets out of the bathroom and I can't help grimacing in distaste when I see the... _thing_ over Steve's pretty lips. 

"What is _this_?" I ask, clearly shocked. 

I didn't try to stop Steve when he went to the bathroom, determined to shave his beard, even though I will definitely miss it. I wasn't expecting, however, that Steve would come back with a freaking _mustache_!

"You wanted me to keep the beard, I wanted to shave. I found a solution!" He says proudly and winks at me and I can only gape at him as he shuffles towards me. 

"I will shave it in your sleep," I threaten him and Steve only laughs; the audacity!

"It'll grow on you, I am sure!" Steve says and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, before all but throwing himself on the bed and climbing over me. 

I squeal and try to wiggle my way out but I don't have time before Steve is attacking me, blowing a raspberry on my bare chest. 

"Steve!" I yell and try to remain serious, but the stupid mustache tickles me and I start cackling. "No! Please! Not my belly, Stevie!" I plead desperately when he nuzzles my stomach. He knows I'm ticklish and he takes advantage of it. 

That son of a bitch and his new mustache! 

I squirm beneath his bulk, my limbs flailing around uncontrollably. He doesn't stop. I'm laughing so hard that tears roll down my cheeks and I don't realize what that _slap_ sound is. When I finally open my eyes I gasp, shocked, at what I see: Steve is craddling his own cheek in his palm, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Why, Bucky, why would you do that?"

 _Oh no_ , you realize with dread filling your heart, _you just slapped the fuck out of Stevie!_

"Stevie!! No! It was all the moustache's fault! I swear to my left arm!" I say, hoping that Steve won't notice. "Let's take you to the bathroom. I'll make _everything_ go away..." I tell him - only barely managing to stop myself from doing my evil laugh - and drag him to the bathroom; the mustache's time is o v e r !

**

"You know, Stevie, it's not that bad, after all," I confess as we return to our room and I run a finger over my new awesome mustache. 

Steve smiles proudly at me.


End file.
